A Ferret's Redemption: Part 2
by votucu
Summary: UPDATED AGAIN! What Brian Jacques never wrote.... what if Veil turned good and he and Bryony fell in love. Rated R for later chapters. CHAPTER 8 NOW UP. Warning: End of chapter 8 earns its rating! Plz R&R.
1. Being Followed

Hello, Votucu here. Sorry about the formatting difficulties earlier, but they're fixed now – I think – and I've re-uploaded the file (as you can see…).

Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, I don't own Bryony or Veil, I don't own Part 1 and I don't own any of the other main characters. I may make up some of my own characters later on in the story. Don't sue me, this is just for fun. 'Cause this is my first Fanfic and my first REALLY long story, please don't review too harshly. Thanks again.

…………………………………………………..

Chapter 1: Old Memories

Veil looked up at the forbidding clouds and glared at the message they were bringing; he didn't need a huge storm now, they'd never make it to Salamandastron if they ha a hold up like that. He cringed at the sound of thunder far off and squeezed Bryony's paw. The pretty mousemaiden stopped walking and brought her crystal brown eyes up to his. "What's wrong?" She asked quizzically.

            "Nothing much" Veil lied. He had so much on his mind. What if his father attacked the sacred mountain again? What if he got him and Bryony list in these foreign woods? What if –

"Yeah, right, come on! I've never seen you fidget so much. You've done nothing but fiddle with that stone on the end of the sword for the whole time we've been walking. PLUS you haven't even listened to me. I can tell because you only replied with "mmmm" when I asked you if you could tell what species the animal that has been following us for the whole day is" She added the bit about the other animal in a hushed tone.

"Mmmm? Oh, yes, sure…."

"VEIL!!"

"_What!?" He was now fully attentive and suddenly realised how much time they'd wasted standing there talking (well, Bryony had been talking and he'd been pretending to listen….)_

"Please, listen to me!" Her gorgeous eyes were slanted in, her face a scowl, "There is an animal shadowing our movements in the trees, as they have been the whole day"

Martin's sword was already cleared of the sheath and Veil stood at the ready.

"Where?" he demanded, his voice steely cold and stone hard.

"Well, now that you've gone and completely announced to them that we know about them, I might as well go over and introduce myself, shall I?" she asked, her voice sarcastic.

"I'm sorry, I was only thinking of your protection" He really did sound upset with himself.

"I have an idea" she said and they held a short whispered conversation.

Veil re-sheathed the sword and they continued walking. A few hundred paces later, Bryony started whining and complaining bitterly "I need foood! We've been walking for so looong!"

Veil snarled "Oh, be quiet, you thorn in my paw!"

"But if I don't eat and rest soon, I'll faint and I won't be able to walk any more!"

"Fine, fine. Come with me and we'll find some berries or seed or something, ok? Why can't you eat some pigeon or some bird…." His voice trailed off as they cut into the forest.

A fair distance later, Veil tuned around and snuck silently back to the fringe of the forest where the follower had been. Bryony was stomping around, disturbing leaves and sticks while all the time heading away from the path in order for the tracker to think that they were heading away.

Veil was stalking along, his ears flicking from side to side as he tried to hear any other sounds that there might be. He searched the area completely until he reached the path again, yet he had neither seen nor heard anything of their pursuer. Then he heard a far off scuffle and a muffled scream. He dashed back into the forest, heedless of the amounts of noise he was making.

…………………………………………………..

Votucu, again. I'll post chapter 2 when I'm able to, but all the school work I have at the moment is pretty demanding, so I'll do what I can. I'll try for it to be about a chapter a week, maybe less. This is my first Fanfic, so please have a heart and don't be too hard on me with your reviews. I wrote this because I was trashed about the original author not continuing what I thought was a great plot idea, I'm not stealing and I don't want anyone pissed off at me. But if you steal, you'll have a majorly pissed-off Martin after you…. ;-)


	2. Old Memories

Hello, again. Still having heaps of fun, still don't own Redwall, might be a while before I have a chance to post chapter 3. Bear with me.

Votucu

……………………………………………………..

Veil was running through the forest after hearing a scuffle from deep inside, his mouth going dry as he ran hard, fearing that Bryony was in serious trouble.

_What if they have Bryony?_ He feverishly thought. _What if they hurt her? What if they _killed _her? If they did, I'll murder the bastards! When I'm done with them, they'll be pleading for death! They'll beg and scream and – WHAT THE??_

He skidded to a halt, disturbing a whole pile of leaves as they were kicked up into the air. Bryony was absolutely fine, standing over the form of an oddly dressed vixen. Although he had not seen her for _many_ seasons, a memory stirred inside his head. Stunned, he looked up at his beloved.

She smiled simply "She was sneaking up behind me and I heard her, so I picked up this stick –" she pulled a thick stick out from behind her back where she had been holding it and held it out for his inspection " – turned around and swung it down hard. Quite a lucky shot, actually" she was grinning impishly and her eyes sparkled at her achievement.

"You set yourself up as bait, didn't you?" He asked accusingly.

The smile broadened. "Well… we couldn't have some smelly old vixen sneaking up behind you while you were trying to sneak up on her, could we?"

Veil was fuming, his face darker than the storm clouds brewing above the odd pair. "HOW COULD YOU!? YOU ALMOST HAD YOURSELF KILLED! I CAN'T IMAGINE WHAT I'D DO IF I LOST YOU! I….. I – "

"Veil…" The voice was soothing, but pleading.

"_What_?" he snapped.

She almost jumped back, she was obviously frightened. Veil's face relaxed and he slowly stepped towards her, muttering about being sorry and not meaning to scare her, but he had been scared himself… She stroked his face when he was near enough. The ferret's fur was rough but she found a spot where it could feel soft if she stroked it the right way. "Shhhh" she whispered, her small mouse paws helping to relax his face. He stared into her eyes… hoping… wanting… wanting… _lusting. He pulled her into him and pushed his face into hers, his mouth onto hers, his tongue onto hers. She gasped in surprise but was moving with him._

There was a rush of wind which whipped their clothes around each other while rain started to disturb them and they pulled away. Bryony's eyes suddenly widened as she looked over Veil's shoulder "VEIL!" she screamed "The sword! Spin and slash!" Veil did, with a skill and strength flowing through his body that had him moving but not even feeling his limbs and the muscles in them moving, flexing. There was a scream, so horrible that both mouse and ferret froze. The vixen was lying on the ground again, clutching the stump of what had been the base of her ear only moments before.

Veil wiped the sword clean on the ground without looking; his eyes were dead still, placed on the seer he had once known, Swartt Sixclaw's seer, Nightshade! Bryony noticed that there was something in the vixen's eyes as she watched the sword swish back and forth on the grass. No. it wasn't the sword the crafty eyes were following so intently, it was the sixclawed paw controlling the amazing blade.

"So, this is what happened to Swartt's baby son, the one he ignored, thou have done well for thyself, a pretty little slave you've picked up there…" She snarled.

"Shut your miserable hole, seer!" The strength and harshness of his voice silenced her, rather than his words. Then all the blood seemed to swish straight through her to her increasingly painful head and a light cloud prevented her vision before everything went black and she couldn't see at all.

Then she saw the mousemaiden, the ferret and another mouse that, quite frankly, terrified her completely. The mouse was in shining, golden armour. A chest plate, arm and leg guards and a strong chain mail. He pointed the ferret's sword – which he now had possession of – at her and spoke, his voice like he calmness of the sea mixed with the harshness of its sands.

"Vixen! When you get up, you will have until the count of 5 to be over the hill before the ferret comes after you with the sword" he faded away and she was where she had been, on the ground staring up at the pair. Veil's eyes blazed with all the fires of Hell and the intensity bore right through her. She threw herself up onto her paws and fled, running like the keeper of Hells Gates was right on her bushy tail.

……………………………………………………..

Votucu, here. As I said before, it might be a while until chapter 3 is up, but I'll try to post a chapter a week (or less if possible). Cya.


	3. New Friends and a Warrior King

Hello, again. Still having heaps of fun, still don't own Redwall, might be a while before I have a chance to post chapter 4. Bear with me.

Votucu

P.S. Thanks a heap to Psycho Violinist of Silentwood who sent in the wonderful review – It was just what I needed to read, for I was pondering giving up this story where it stood. But, no, I shall not (just yet, anyway) give up and here is my next instalment. Please send in reviews because I love to read what you think of my story.

……………………………………………………..

Chapter 3: New Friends and a Warrior King

Veil and Bryony were walking, Bryony harassing Veil with her questions "Who was she? How did she know you? How did she know about your past?" It was driving Veil crazy. But he refused to say anything about her. The rain was coming down hard and Veil had his arm slung around her, driving her on to shelter and safety. They reached a cave (Veil thought that this was luck if there ever was such a thing) and entered as fast as they could.

Bryony sat not very far into the cave, massaging the bruises caused by both the hail and Veil's death grip. Veil was scouting back, aware of a smell he was unused to. She eventually followed him, feeling unsafe by herself at the mouth of the cave.

Then she screamed. Veil was lying, unmoving, at the feet of a great badger "Hush small one, he will harm you no more"

"Who are you, what have you done to Veil?" she asked, stepping closer to his still form. She reached down suddenly and grabbed the sword from the crossed bands on his back, where it lived. With it in her paws, she felt strength and a sense of needing to avenge the one she loved.

"Put that mighty sword away, pretty one, I won't harm you. There's no need o be afraid of an old badger…" he trailed off and moved back, obviously afraid of something. She lowered the sword and glared up at him. He spun and ran, that's when Bryony realised that there was another creature behind her. "Don't worry, little maid, Oaklen means no harm and he wouldn't hurt a soul"

Bryony turned and felt great awe as she stared up at a beast that must have been bigger than the tapestry in the Great Hall.

"Couldn't hurt anyone, eh? He killed Veil!"

"That scum that forced you into this cave? Serves him right, I say" The badgerwoman's eyes blazed with hatred and she looked over at the still form.

"Veil didn't "force" me anywhere"  Bryony protested "he brought me in here to get me out of the storm, and now he's dead!" She broke down and kneeled down at his side. Then she could smell a soft and peaceful smell as she heard soft chanting playing in the back of her head, barely distinguishable.

Sleep small mousemaid,

Let you're dreams take wing,

While you sleep, you will be

Visited by a warrior King.

The last thing that she saw was the flickering of a candle light before she could feel herself flying, soaring, gracefully upwards, ever upwards. Clouds were all around her, not as fog but as soft marshmallow types. She lazily lay down on one and waited, though she knew not what for.

Then a face appeared, one she knew well. But this time, it was lifelike and she felt a certain presence. She knew she should be afraid, for this was a mighty warrior and had many battle-born scars, but she could not feel so. Her mind was saying that this was a friend, and he was to help her.

And then, he spoke. "Small flower, Bryony, come to me" She sat up and walked. As she walked, she left the cloudy area and came to a woodland scene. In the scene, she could see a small fight. A band of otters and some other creatures, many of which she recognised, were fighting a score of vermin, and doing remarkably well, at that. Then she heard a small cry. Unaware of the danger she was putting herself in, she ran for the bundle in the ditch. But all the fighting around her had suddenly ceased. Everyone was frozen in a fighting pose. Otters with their javelins held above heir shoulders, squirrels with their bows pulled taut and their eyes looking straight down their shafts, aiming with deadly accuracy and vermin of all different sorts with their swords at crazy angles, slashing, jabbing, thrusting. But she paid no heed to them; all she could focus on was the small bundle. She picked it up and turned it over so she could see the face, then gasped aloud. Staring back up at her was the face of Veil, alright, but his face was only showing one thing, death. His eyes closed, his face sagged and his fur… lifeless. She dropped it and ran, refusing to accept and admit. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be. There wasn't a possible way.

As she ran, she crashed right into another ferret, one with a canny resemblance of Veil. But she could sense the menace radiating from this being and she instinctively backed off. Swartt made no attempt to follow her. His face was frozen in a scowl as was his whole body and the army that followed behind him. Everything was frozen. Then she could feel the being beside her again and she didn't feel afraid. Martin the Warrior took her arm and led her away from the scene. He led her to the cave of the two odd badgers and laid her down next to Veil, all the while telling her something. But she didn't listen and paid no heed to the important words. She could see Veil and her heart leapt up into her throat. She calmly laid down next to him and slept.

……………………………………………………..

Votucu here. Sorry to say it, but you are just going to have to wait to see what Martin said just like everyone else…. Heheheheh. Please send in reviews 'cause I really need them!


	4. Dreams and Riddles

Hello all you Redwall fans. Unfortunately, I do not own Redwall – as you know – and I've never said that I did *Votucu sticks her tongue out at you* so you can't sue me. Here's Chapter 4 (at last!) and I hope that it lives up to any heights that you may have set for it.

Votucu

……………………………………….

Chapter 4: Dreams and Riddles

Straight away, Bryony's head snapped up. What had happened? Where had Martin gone? Why did he come to her? What did he say to her and why did she feel that she needed to remember it? She laid her head down again and tried to think about the confusing dream that had come to her. But she could not think because of a soft _boom… boom… boom._ She sat up again and looked at what her head was laid against. The dark fur of Veil's chest was the first thing she saw. As she sat up she could see all of him. He was breathing lightly and she concluded that the soft thudding was his heart beat. Then it hit her. _Veil is alive!_ She sat upright and looked around. The female badger was sitting in her huge rocking chair, observing her movements. The smaller badger (who Bryony still perceived as being huge) was curled up next to the chair, sleeping very soundly.

"I know that he lives, young one. My son did not hit him as hard as he thought and the ferret came around just before midnight" the old badger said softly "he was angry at first but softened when he heard that you were all right and safe"

Bryony curtsied slightly and thanked her for her hospitality and help.

"I am yet to introduce myself, forgive me" she added cautiously "I am Oakfree of Southsward, but I haven't lived there since my sister Muta was invited into the House of Gael and I wasn't... Because I was pregnant with our second cousin's son when she was to be partnered with him" She sounded wistful and it made Bryony want to try and comfort her. But she couldn't think how. So she changed the subject.

"I am Bryony of Redwall Abbey, but I am travelling with my friend Veil to Salamandastron to meet the Badger Lord currently living there in order to find out all that we can of Veil's father, the Warlord Swartt Sixclaw"

"Ah, Salamandastron, the fabled Mountain of the Fire Dragon" Oakfree mused.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Bryony asked suddenly, some of the Badgerwoman's words had caused a flicker of a memory, though she had no idea where from.

"The age-old name of the mountain is Mountain of the Fire Dragon, because of the flames which shoot out of its top"

Bryony's eyes clouded up a bit and she sat down slowly, staring at Veil's sword. Then she spoke

"The mountain of the fire lizard is where you will meet

A badger, which has overcome many hard feats,

He will help you with your quest

To find a ferret, a leader of the best,

Murderers, plunderers and merciless beasts

Who will give a good fight, to say the least.

Now listen carefully to what I say

My first is first in Tree and in the Water, but not in the Spears

My second is second in Branch, but not in its Leaves or fox Seers

My third and fourth are two the same in the Reeds

My fifth is third in Bulrush and also appears in Leaves

But my fifth is never in the evil Snake.

My sixth is second in the big Lake,

Which you will have to overtake.

My seventh is third in the journey you will have to Make

My last is Easy, at the start.

Now continue young mouse, and do not give up

I will be with you no matter what.

Just heed my words and accept my help,

Leave you, I will ever not"

She sat up straight again and paused for a while to clear the daze from her head. As she was, she was aware of a faint scratching sound, and looked around as her vision started to return to normal again. Sitting at her desk, writing furiously, was the Badgerwoman, Oakfree. She paused and leaned back from the old piece of parchment in order to look at her work. Then she stood up and walked over to Bryony.

"Well, that's a right old mess if there ever was one" Oakfree and Bryony turned to look at the ferret who was sitting up and clutching his head, where he had quite a large lump forming.

"Oh, Veil, I thought you were dead!" Bryony clutched him close.

"Yeah, no thanks to that big striped lump that gave me _this lump" He muttered sourly._

"Hush, now, we're both safe and well thanks to our new friends, Oakfree of Southsward and Oaklen, son of Oakfree"

"So, what's this rhyme that you concocted while I was sleeping, eh?"

"I didn't make it up, martin the Warrior visited me in a dream and said that to me, but I could only just remember what he said"

"Yes, I wrote it down when I heard the part about 'Now listen carefully to what I say'" Interjected Oakfree, handing Bryony the piece of parchment "I think I got the first bit right, but I had to guess because I only started writing half way through"

Veil peered at the flowing script and commented "yes, this is what I remember, well done Oakfree!"

"Oooh, rare praise, indeed. You might want to get that in writing, Oakfree!" Bryony teased, poking Veil in his side.

"So, how are we going to solve this one, eh, mother?" Veil cheeked back, his mother comment startling Oakfree.

"Mother?" she asked cautiously.

"Veil's just kidding, I used to look after him when we lived at the Abbey because he was orphaned into our home" Bryony said.

"Oh…." She looked upset and wistful again.

"Oakfree, come with me for a small while" Bryony suggested, pulling the great badger's arm towards a dark room of the cave.

When they reached there, they sat down. Then Bryony asked Oakfree a question that the badger had been dodging all her life.

"Is there something about your family that you have not been telling me, Oakfree?"

The badger sighed, as if getting ready to tell a long and painful tale. Bryony sat in silence as she listened to the sorrowful badger's tale of hate, tragedy and being let-down.

……………………………………….

*Sniff, sniff* what happened to poor Oakfree? Will you ever find out? Heehee, you might not! Then again, I might be able to concoct a good enough sop story to appear during the story… 

C'ya

Votucu


	5. Preparing To Move On

Votucu, yet again.

Sorry about how long it's been, but the end of school for the year and the Chrissy hols have been really hectic for me. I'll try to have some more chapters up really soon, ok? I'm getting short on ideas but I'll keep going. PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU ARE THIS FAR INTO THE STORY THEN I'D REALLY APRECIATE SOME MORE REVIEWS!!!! Thanks again.

………………………………

Chapter 5: Preparing To Move On

Veil was annoyed; he was desperate to get moving again. If they stayed here for too long, they'd never make it to Salamandastron. Although he was loving Oakfree's cooking and hospitality, he felt uneasy around her, like it was an instinct born into him that had come from his father. His father. What was he really like? Why did he leave me in a ditch when I wasn't even old enough to walk? Didn't he care about what he and – What was my mother's name? – had created? Didn't he love my mother and then me? All of these thoughts were had by Veil. He was so confused about his past, which was what was driving him on, why he was so determined to make it to the great mountain. He was so frustrated. He needed to do something to stop himself from fidgeting so much.

He strolled casually over to the badger's desk, where the huge badgerwoman was huddled over her desk, several candles giving her her only light. Standing next to her and peering over the edge of the desk was Bryony. She looked so cute and… vulnerable. He slipped over next to her and carefully slid his paw over her shoulders. Getting no response, he slid it down to her waist and slid it around her hips until he reached her stomach. He slid his hand down slowly, getting closer and closer to the lace hat was more sensitive than any other. She shivered, the closer he got, the more frequent she did so. He grinned.

"Are you getting cold, dear?" The caring badger asked slowly, her mind being detached from where she had had it so firmly concentrated.

Bryony painfully avoided a grimace as Veil's left paw stroked her cunningly, out of the badger's sight.

"I'm fine, just a little chilly. There must be a small draught"

Oakfree wasted no time in comforting her guest. Going to a wooden cupboard, she took out a small blanket. Veil had slipped away to lie down again. He needed to rest. Oakfree wrapped the blanket around Bryony and they went back to studying the odd script.

"My first is first in Tree and in the Water, but not in the Spears" Bryony muttered.

"The letter T!"

"What do you mean?" she asked Oaklen, who had woken from his nap and emerged in the badly lit room.

"T is in the words Tree and Water, but not in the word Spears!"

"Yes!" Veil jumped up and ran to the desk "and the second letter in Branch is R!"

"Then the two letters the same in Reeds are E!" Bryony interjected, catching on to what they were thinking. Slowly they unravelled all that they could where the letters were mentioned. As they did, Oakfree recorded the letters that they decided upon.

"Treelake" She said when they were finished.

"What is a tree lake?" Veil asked.

"Treelake, the name of a lake around these parts, about a day's walk from here" She answered, pulling an old map out from a drawer in her desk and placing a finger on a large blue dot in a mass of green ones.

"Well, let's get going" Veil said enthusiastically, pulling Bryony with him towards the entrance of the cave.

"Slow down, young ferret" Oakfree chided him "It's near the end of the day, and we aren't prepared for such a trek. Besides, if we start now, we'll have to sleep somewhere we don't know and then continue the next day"

He plopped himself down onto the floor like a Dibbun who got caught trying to steal the hot Meadowcream Pie off the windowsill (he'd know, he did it often enough).

"Pack your gear and get enough food for us all to last three days, we'll leave at dawn tomorrow" Oakfree instructed, still bent intently over her map.

Veil shuffled into the kitchen, his bottom lip sticking out and his face in a pout, still pretending to be a scalded Dibbun. Bryony was soon following him in, bored with watching the badger's intent studying.

"What were you doing before?" she asked, glaring at him slightly.

He smiled "Oh, come on, Love. Tell me that you didn't like it without lying"

She blushed "well, I can't… but that's off the point!"  
"So?" Silence.

"It's just not fair!" she added. He smirked again and she felt the urge to slap his cheeky face. But she couldn't bring herself to turn her hand to him; she'd never hurt him, all though it was overly tempting some of the time.

"Hold this" he said, passing her a full sack of food. He wanted to change the subject, he'd seen that dangerous sparkle in her eyes and decided that he'd taken it too far.

The subject forgotten, the two friends set about packing Oakfree's delicious cooking into their travel sacks for the next day's travels. When they emerged from the vast kitchen, Bryony could see that it was past dusk outside and was becoming dark. With the excitement of figuring out Martin's puzzle past, Bryony started to realise how tired she was. Veil saw her eyelids drooping and casually mentioned getting some rest before their trek at dawn. Everyone happily agreed and slowly walked off to their resting quarters.

Veil softly laid himself down next to Bryony and stroked her back, which was facing him as she was lying on her side. He felt guilty about their small fight earlier and decided that he'd best do something to calm her.

"Bryony?" he whispered, not sure whether to wake her or not if she was asleep. "Bryony?"

"Hmmm?" she mumbled agitatedly, wishing he'd leave her alone for a while. Veil didn't miss the annoyed sounding reply and decided that he'd best make it quick so that she'd get some sleep and not wake up grumpy later.

"I'm really sorry about before and I just wanted you to know that" he said, rising slightly to go and sleep a bit away from her. She rolled over and looked straight into his eyes, causing him to freeze.

"I know you are, and I am too" she whispered, her voice full of forgivingness, as it had been that time he'd run off from her after being caught in the Sick Bay, when he'd yelled at her and many other times before that.

He smiled softly and moved off as she rolled over and dropped immediately into sleep.

Neither of them was aware of it at the time, but Veil was to be visited by his old home's hero that night.

…………………………………

Veil really messed up that time. Please send in some more reviews, because I'd really like to get them. Thanks heaps to all the people who have reviewed, it's been great! Also, does anyone know how to change your e-mail on Fanfic? It's because I can't use the one that I signed up with anymore, unfortunately.

Thanks again,

Votucu.


	6. Heading For Treelake

Hello again. I've been bad by forgetting to put a disclaimer at the start of some of my chapters. I don't own Bryony or Veil, Swartt or Zigu, Sunflash or any of the hares Redwall or Salamandastron. You know what I mean. But I made up Oakfree and Oaklen. Don't sue me.

Votucu.

…………………………

Chapter 6: Heading for Treelake

(AN: The following is an extract from _Outcast of Redwall_, I didn't write it, Brian Jacques did. I just simplified most of the bits that were too long. If you own _Outcast of Redwall, just read half of chapter 31, and then skip to my bit.)_

The absolute size and majesty of Salamandastron staggered Swartt Sixclaw when he first saw the mountain. From behind a rocky groyne, the Warlord sat in counsel with his Captains, whilst the horde spread across the sands, eating, relaxing and readying their weapons. Zigu could not resist sneering at Swartt's strategy, which was to take the mountain from behind in a pincer movement. The Corsair ferret lolled indolently against the rocks, making parries and thrusts in mid-air, practicing with his long, basket-hilted rapier.

"Zounds! Listen to him – attack the mountain from behind. Methinks I've heard some pretty halfwitted schemes in me time, but strewth, this'n takes the biscuit!"

Swartt faced the sardonic Corsair, holding his temper level. "Well, you were clever enough t'lose your ship on the rocks, let's 'ear yore plan if'n you don't like mine, Cap'n Zigu."

Stung by the barb about the loss of his ship, Zigu sketched a swift plan on the sand with his rapier point.

"Right you are, Warlord, here's my scheme. The sea at our back is our natural ally; wait until the last of ebb tide, then form the whole horde up in ranks below the tideline. Obviously the defenders of yon mountain have nothing like the numbers we possess, and mayhap Salamandastron will fall by a mere show of power. When they see the might of our horde advancing up the beach, perhaps their nerve will fail."

A murmur of approval rose from the Captains, but Swartt drew a line through Zigu's plan with the tip of his curved sword. "What was wrong with my plan, why's yores any better?" he said.

"The fault with your strategy, my good Warlord, is that we leave our backs unguarded. Who can tell what lies in the hills behind the mountain – we could be attacked by those who are friendly neighbours to the Badger Lord. However, if you take my way it is a two-edged blade: first, we have nothing to lose by a show of strength; secondly, it will put fear into the hearts of our enemy."

The horde Captains nodded vigorously; they liked Zigu's idea. Swartt gestured at the mountain with his chainmailed paw. "Fair enough, but what if they ain't scared of us, what do we do then, march up'n'down on the shore lookin' fierce? That ain't goin' to conquer no mountain. Yore plan ain't bad, Zigu, but it needs a bit of work doin' on it."

The Corsair sheathed his rapier and performed a flourishing bow in Swartt's direction. "Be my guest, Sirrah, by all means. Plan away!"

Playing at his own game, Swartt bowed back. "Righto! If'n they don't come flockin' out terrified and surrenderin' like you say they should, then 'ere's wot we do. Split up and attack, usin' the pincer movement I was goin' to use from the back, this time at the front, but wid a difference. This time we mount a charge, straightforward at the front entrance, same time as the pincers hit both sides. Now, it'll need a clever an' fearless beast to lead the frontal charge. Captains, who d'you say it should be?"

The captains replied en masse without hesitation, "Zigu!"

The Corsair smiled and saluted them with his rapier, inwardly seething that he had allowed himself to be outwitted by Swartt.

***

(AN: This is my bit) It took a while for all of the travellers to awaken from their sleep, but the cave was soon alive with all the preparations for the coming quest. Oaklen preferred to think of him as "help not needed for the moment" than a hindrance – which Oakfree had been close to calling him to his face – so he "helped" quietly in the background while the experienced travellers sorted out what they needed. Dawn was an half an hour old when the comrades set off, with Veil and Bryony in the front and Oakfree helping Oaklen over big logs and rocks. For a woodlander, he'd had surprisingly little experience with wood travel; he'd stayed in the caves where he lived and only wandered in the very near-by areas. It was tiring for them all; Oakfree had chosen her home in a very thick part of the woods, which might explain why she received very little amounts of visitors – good or not so. Bryony couldn't help but admire the huge badgermother as she clambered over the huge obstacles with Oaklen in her arms or strapped over her back, depending on how big that particular obstacle was.

Bryony felt like a bit of a song to help them along, so she racked her brain until one came to mind.

"Forever marching, forever moving,

but I'll be back some day,

to see you smiling, my love,

I won't go far away.

I knew a traveller once,

who travelled with such care,

but little did he know that…

as a pillow, he'd chosen a bear!

Forever marching, forever moving,

but I'll be back some day,

to see you smiling, my love,

I won't go far away.

My third cousin, or so I'm told,

wasn't quite that bright

he met a rat, and that was that,

he lost the one-creature fight!

Forever marching, forever moving,

but I'll be back some day,

to see you smiling, my love,

I won't go far away.

I'll take more care than my friend,

I'll be good to any bear,

and as for rats, well what to say,

I'll make sure the fight is fair!"

At noon, the trees were starting to clear and they were all extremely hungry because of the hard travelling and no time to stop for snacks. They chose a group of large, moss covered rocks to be their seats while each unpacked his/her pack and chose something to eat.

"Yummo! Scones spread thick with honey and a flask of st'awberry corji, er, cordgee, um…"

"Oaklen, say after me: cor-di-al"

"Coorrr… diii… aaaal. Cordial! Mummy I got it!"

"Well done. Now drink it up"

Bryony turned to face Veil, a soft smile playing over her face. The smile dropped suddenly when she saw Veil's hard, concentrating expression as he stared into the trees around them. Then she noticed the swishing grass behind her and she froze.

Martin suddenly appeared, standing on the rock in front of her as he barked out "Flower! Save yourself and your friends!"

She snapped. Jumping up, she tore the sword from the sheath on Veil's back and span, screaming out the battle-cry of her beloved home "Redwaaaaaalll!"

She leapt into the bush which had suddenly stopped swaying. She swung the sword and slammed down with the flat of the blade. The creatures speed saved it from a huge lump on the head, but it received a harsh sting on the tail.

"Ho urr, 'old hard, missy, et been me, Togget! Doan't slay oi!"

Bryony dropped the sword as if it had stung her. Then she threw herself onto her old mole friend, hugging him and trying not to let tears flow down her cheeks.

"Iffen you stop squishing me, miss, oi moight be able to 'elp you with yourn quest" he said, tearing himself from Bryony's grasp.

"And who might this felon be, sneaking around and frightening poor Oaklen like that?" Oakfree asked, coming up behind Bryony.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Oakfree, Oaklen, this is Togget, my best friend from the Abbey, Togget, this is Oakfree and her son Oaklen who are helping us reach Treelake –"

Togget cut her off "Whur Marthen ee Wurrior tolden both you and oi to go to, iffen oi'm not mistakern" he said in his deep molevoice.

Bryony was startled by this, but her friends didn't notice.

"Hello Togget, it's me Veil, you said that Martin told you to meet us here"  
"Indeed he did, master Veil, in moi dreems last noight"

"It's very interesting, we don't know much about this Martin creature, just what Bryony was able to tell us. Appearing in creatures dreams, eh? It's all to confusing for me"

"Never ee moind, Marm, you'm weren't able to go to Abbeyschool"

"Abbeeeey… skoolll… Wha's'at, Mummy?"

Bryony had woken up enough to have heard the last question and slipped in an answer for Oaklen "It's where all the young animals at my old home go to lean about the Abbey's history. Martin was one of the creators of our Abbey" she said. Then she turned to her friend "What are you doing here, Togget? We're so far from home!"  
"Oi wanted to bee following you, but oi got losted, so Marthen 'elped me foind you"

"Do you know why we had to come here in particular?"

"Oi 'spect it's to foind moi Guosim friends to taken usn's to ee shore"

"Guosim? What kind of creatures are they?" Oakfree asked.

"Liddle shrews with fast log boats" Togget said.

"Logalogalogalooooog!" Veil called out.

"Logalogalogalooooog!!!" There was a mass cry from an area fairly far away.

"Yup, they're waiting for us at the river, we'd better get walking quickly" Veil said, packing the remainder of his lunch into his bag. The others followed his example.

"Togget, how did you know where we were? There's tons of forest between where we were and where the river is"

"Whoi, I recon'nised yore song, missy"

"Forever Marching? I didn't know that you knew that one"  
"O' course oi knewed that 'un. Yore mama sanged it to you when you were in yore cradle"

Not long after that conversation ended, they reached the river, where hundreds of shrews were all talking at once (most of them arguing, as shrews are prone to do) and some of the logboats were rocking as the creatures paw-wrestled and moved around, some even waving rapiers as their argument got out of hand.

"Log-a-Log! How are you going, you old streamrat?" Veil cheered, running for the lead boat where a shrew, noticeably larger than the others, was standing proudly.

"Streamrat yoreself, you wretch. I've got a good mind to have my wife tan yore hide for wot you did to poor Myrtle!" he growled, his hand straying dangerously close to the rapier at his side. Veil gulped.

"Oh, yes, we've been to Redwall, and have been searching for Miss Bryony as well to take her home, Abbess Meriam has made herself ill, worrying about her"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean anything to happen to that stupid hedgehog! It's her fault for drinking Bunny's drink, not mine! So don't yell at me!" Veil yelled at the shrew.

"I have Skipper's permission to do what I see fit, but I can't just slay you, it's too easy for the likes o' a poisoner"

"You couldn't kill me if you tried, not without your stupid Guosim behind you, anyway!" The challenge hung in the air as both creatures eyed each other, looking for faults and an easy way to be rid of the other.

"That's it, ferret, no more games. Arm yoreself!" Log-a-Log leapt down from his boat and strode towards the bank where the travellers stood.

Veil drew Martin the Warrior's sword and took up the _en guarde_ position. Both adversaries circled. Then Veil sprung forward.

…………………………

Will Veil die, or will Log-a-Log?? Either way, it's a bummer for the story because the traveller's need the Guosim's help. Well, you're just going to have to wait and see, aren't you?

C'ya, Votucu.


	7. And They Fled

I'm still working on this, but I warn you that this isn't far off earning its rating. But you chose to read it and you can chose to skip the offending text if you have to. But it will get exciting. I don't own Redwall, Salamandastron, Veil, Bryony, etc. You know what I mean. Don't sue me.

Votucu.

…………………………

Chapter 7: And They Fled

Veil thrust with Martin's blade as he charged. Log-a-Log did a half spin while nimbly skipping to one side, jabbing outward once with his rapier. A muffled groan reached his ears as Veil tried to hide his pain. Then the world went red as Veil was filled with the bloodlust and want to kill. Log-a-Log saw the look in Veil's eyes as he completed his turn and, despite his skill in fighting, he knew what fearing an enemy was like. But he knew that he had to return Bryony to Redwall and this thought gave him a renewed strength. Log-a-Log charged Veil, yelling and screaming as his rapier sought his adversary's side again, hoping to scare the young and experienced one with his attack. But Veil was past being rational, he didn't care how tough his enemy was, nor how much experience Log-a-Log had. He imitated Log-a-Log's earlier move, spinning and slashing. But he added a bit of foul play, sticking out his footpaw so that Log-a-Log tripped, diving muzzle-first into the sandy bank.

Veil raised Martin's sword to strike down hard, completely unaware of Bryony's screams for him to stop. As the star-metal blade caught a ray of light, he saw Martin glaring at him as the angry voice called into his head "Remember!"

Veil did remember. The dream that he'd had in Oakfree's cave rushed back into his head with dizzying speed, Martin's warning not to fight with friends over a resolvable issue, Martin's warning not to rise to another's bait and Martin's warning not to dishonour his sword. Striking a fallen creature, striking a friend, striking a fighter who had acted irrationally, all of these things were against the Warriors' Code and were opposite to the things that Martin's sword was forged for.

The sword dropped from his paws, landing dangerously close to Log-a-Log's closest leg and Veil fell down to the ground next to his fallen adversary, his body numb with the shock of what he'd almost done. Bryony ran down to where the two warriors lay, weeping softly at what her love had almost done to an old friend. She held Veil as he slowly started to rise up. Then her eyes came into contact with Log-a-Log's and she knew that he had figured out why she was so close to the ferret. Closing her eyes, she turned her head away, trying desperately not to see Log-a-Log's eyes which were filled with grief, upset, and unsureness. Bryony led Veil to the rocky area where her friends were sitting and then into the trees behind them as some of the shrews from the front boat helped Log-a-Log back up and onto his feet. He was dizzy from the fall but he didn't notice it or the pain in his side as he watched the mousemaiden lead her beloved away from the scene. He silently vowed to hold their secret out of respect for the young mouse and knew that when he reached Redwall, he'd have to break all his principals by lying to Abbess Meriam and Bella the Badgermother.

Togget silently followed Bryony and Veil into the fringe of the trees, leaving the two badgers on the shore in the same confused state that they'd been in from first meeting the shrews. He knew that Oakfree would eventually follow them with Oaklen in tow.

Like Log-a-Log, Togget had noticed something more than a friendship between Veil and Bryony and he was curious as to how it all was. But what he saw as he headed into the forest numbed his body and he froze on the spot, not wanting to be spying on the odd pair, but not being able to leave them.

Veil was sitting on a fallen log with Bryony sitting on his lap, her face on his shoulder as her body was racked by her gasping sobs. He was holding her with one crimson paw while his sixclawed paw stroked her head. He was murmuring things into her ear and they seemed to be calming her slightly. Because the area was so quiet, some of his words reached Togget's sensitive ears. They were to leave him very confused towards his feelings for Bryony as her best friend and he wondered to himself if she'd forgotten him. The sound of two large creatures approaching brought him back to his mobile state and he silently slipped back to prevent them from entering the area and seeing his friends in this state.

Oakfree and Oaklen escorted him to the front log in the flotilla of logboats still stopped on the stream. Most of the shrews had forgotten what had just occurred and went back to their arguments, conversations and tests of strength.

Log-a-Log looked up distastefully at the approaching group, thinking that Veil was with them, until he recognised who they were and strained to sit up to greet them. He winced and then grimaced as the slash in his side strained and caused more blood to flow into the poultice that his healer had placed on his side. Several shrews pushed him back into his former position. He gave the mole and badgers a rueful look as he complained about being held down and tortured by his mother, wife and the healer. Togget shook his head sadly.

"Zurr Log, oi'm gurtly sorry about'n Master Veil. T'was moi fault furr bringin' ee 'ere"

The shrew leader smiled sadly. "No it wasn't, Togget, you weren't to know what would happen if myself and the ferret met again"

Oakfree stood forward. "Sir Log-a-Log, I am Oakfree of Southsward and this is my son Oaklen son of Broadash. Would you please give my son and I a lift to Redwall Abbey? I suspect that's where you shall be heading to report of today's happenings"

"Please, I'm not a sir, just an ordinary shrew. I would be happy to take you to Redwall" He said, not struggling due to the pain. "Will you be coming back to Redwall with us, Togget?"

The mole was sad at not being able to stay with his shrew friends, but knew that he was needed elsewhere. "Nay, Zurr Log, oi'll stay with Miss Bryony and Master Veil" the ever faithful mole regretfully said.

Log-a-Log had expected the answer. "I thought that it would be so. I hope that our paths cross again soon, but under pleasanter conditions"

Togget nodded. "And so do oi, Zurr Log, 'till next toime, then"

"Aye, goodbye Togget" the valiant shrew said as he gave the command for the logboats to continue upstream, back to Redwall. Oakfree and Oaklen waved farewell to the mole from a logboat as the flotilla turned around a bend and they were hidden from sight by a row of trees.

Togget rushed back into the trees, a feeling of unease settling over him when he didn't hear Bryony crying or Veil soothing her. He was running hard and looking around him so he didn't see the log that they had been sitting on until it was too late. He crashed into it with a whoosh of air and fell forward winded, his nose nearly touching the ground as his head slammed into the tree next to the log and he was left slumped over the moss-covered log. Then he fainted.

***

Bryony had never travelled so hard before. Neither she nor Veil quite knew what exactly they were running from, but an urgency to be away was stirring in them both. Their instincts were drumming into them that where they had been was now not safe. Maybe it was revenge from the Guosim shrews? Maybe it was an angry badger and her son who had been left behind? They ran anyway, a cold fear closing in on them, constricting their hearts.

By the time the sun was setting on the horizon, they had covered many leagues and were well and truly lost, despite having lived their entire lives in Mossflower Woods. But they were lost anyway and Veil wanted to make the best of the situation because the failing light gave them little choice but to stop in the ruined building their flight had led them to and rest before deciding what to do about their quest. Veil was kicking himself quietly, Martin had led them to a place where they could get help from friends and he had forgotten Martin's warning, ruining the situation for both he and the mousemaid.

Bryony was beside herself with fatigue and worry for her friend; she didn't know what happened to him after she had left with Veil. She tried to console herself with thoughts that the shrews would have taken him back to Redwall as they had brought him to near Treelake from Redwall to find her. But her mind was telling her that something was not right, that she'd come to the wrong conclusion. The air was fresh and sharp outside the draughty building so she decided to have a small walk around the mess of bricks and broken tiles. Had she looked closer at the sign next to the door as she passed, she would have recognised the words Saint Ninians.

…………………………

After all their travelling, Bryony and veil are almost home again and are no closer to discovering more about Swartt Sixclaw or finding their way to Salamandastron. Who knows what will happen to them now. And what about poor Togget? You'll just have to wait until I update my story, won't you? Mwa ha ha ha ha haaaaa.

PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! From Votucu.


	8. What Was A Cold Night In

Hello again and thanks to all for your reviews. And to Psycho Violinist of Silentwood (whose stories I recommend to you all), I'd already thought of the result of the battle so you're helpful idea wasn't much help when I got around to reading it. While I'm handing out recommendations, Seadog Driftwood has some really good depressed poems (hee hee hee, sorry about the depressed bit mate, it's just a joke) and some other good stuff. I'll recommend you others when I've stopped typing this bloody thing for long enough to read some other pplz stories.

Ok, I mean no disrespect towards Brian Jacques, his fabulous characters or his fabulous stories but the text coming up will easily earn the rating (R) but I'm going to write it because it's a main part of the story. You can skip it when you get up to it if you really want to, no-one's forcing you to read it.

Oops, I almost forgot again. Disclaimer: I don't own Bryony, Veil, Togget, Redwall, Salamandastron, yada, yada, yada. You all know what I mean.

…………………………

Chapter 8: What Was A Cold Night In.

Bryony had not slept well and her aching back reminded her of the hard floor where she and Veil had slept the night before. She vaguely remembered dreaming about something, but she had no idea what it was about. Probably some feast she'd been to or some memorable time she had shared with her good friends. But that was all before she left her beloved home. That was all before Veil had come. That was all before Veil was getting into trouble every moment that there was a pause between frustrated sighs from his elders and should-have-been teachers. That was all before Veil had poisoned Myrtle. That was all before Veil had been cast out from Redwall Abbey. That was all before she had followed him into the woods, not quite sure why he didn't rebuke her like he would normally have done but welcoming her and being so friendly. She thought maybe that this new Veil might have had something to do with Martin the Warrior, but what had happened and why still confused her.

Bryony had never had to forage for food, but the packs had been left by the stream near Treelake and so they had no food with them. As she bobbed up and down, picking berries and shoots, she absently listened to the early morning birds welcoming the sun over the horizon and thought about the lake which they had never made it to. Why had Martin so painstakingly sent them there with the directions in a riddle, surely there must have been an important reason to be there. But _why_? So that Veil and Log-a-Log could have their fight? So that she could lose Togget as quickly as she found him? Martin would never do something like that, there must have been something important there that they never found out about.

She glanced over at the ferret who was stalking a wood pigeon on a low-hanging nest in the dim early morning light. He looked upset and frustrated, not because of his hunting luck, but something that had been bugging him since not long after they arrived at the strange unkempt building in the middle of the strange woods. She strained her eyes back at the place which had given them refuge the night before. She saw large pile of grey stones with numerous large gaps between some stones and a big gap on the left-hand side of a rectangular gap which housed what remained of the main doors, now a bunch of rotten splinters of wood. There was a larger rectangle of wood hanging lopsidedly above the door with what looked like faded writing on it. She made a mental note, which she was likely to forget, to read what the sign said when the light was more suitable.

In the mean time, Veil had cornered and caught his prey and he was heading back to the old church where he was going to light a fire in order to cook their breakfast. Bryony smiled at his leadership, how he'd taken everything in his stride and made the best of their situation. It was too bad that the elders at the Abbey had not known him like this, responsible and caring. They had pushed him away with stinging comments and refused to give him a chance. But the change had only come when he was outcast. Gathering her pile of vegetables in her paws, she strode dutifully back to their camp. She placed them by his side and he nodded gratefully. The silence was really getting to her, she knew that she had to do something about whatever was keeping Veil.

"Veil, what's wrong? We're safe now and we can head for Salamandastron very soon, I promise" she babbled "we just need a rest for now… maybe a few weeks… then we can leave agai—"

"Don't pester me, I need to think!" He snapped, not looking up at her while he added a few berries to the smelly concoction.

Bryony stepped back slightly, the movement barely noticeable but it was a comfort to be further away from the livid ferret. But Veil did notice it and felt even angrier at himself than he already was because he'd scared her in his temper.

"I'm sorry, I'm just angry and being stupid again. We will stay for a while, but I can't promise for how long. If we stay for too long, something might happen at the mountain and we won't get to find my father" He apologised, feeling warmer as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. He looked up at her and she smiled back down at him. That's when he noticed how badly clothed she was. Her Abbey sandals had broken and been discarded so long ago that he'd forgotten when and where, her Habit was a large piece of ripped fabric which hung loosely over her shoulders and was ripped right up to above her stomach. It was barely worth wearing and it was all due to their hard travelling. She was skinny from little food and hard travel and her footpaws were scratched and infected. His face dropped slightly as he glanced at his own clothing and body. His Habit was in no better state than hers and his body was barely any fatter. All of his paws were ripped and he had a large gash in his side from Log-a-Log's rapier which had received no treatment and was likely to get worse. Bryony sensed the change in his mood and questioned him about it.

"I was just looking at us and thinking how we really need a big rest from travelling and a good fattening up so that we'll be healthy enough to make a long hard trek to the mountain." He suddenly had a thought and foolishly mentioned it to her. "Maybe we should take you back to the Abbey where you can become healthy again and I should continue alone from there. It's too much for a mousema—"

"Never! I love you and I'll go through anything to go with you to Salamandastron! You're not dumping me at the Abbey with Abbess Meriam and Mother Bella! Do you have _any_idea what they'd _do_to me??? Besides, I promised to help you and I _will_!" Her eyes shone fiercely and he severely regretted voicing his idea. She was right. She would stay. So he told her so and she hugged him again, causing him to smile. He loved her and would be better off with her around. She squeezed him tightly, causing him to grimace with pain and groan as his side burned from where Log-a-log had cut him. She gasped and cursed herself silently for forgetting about his wound and placed him down lightly. Then she rushed off to find some ingredients to help heal it, muttering the directions that Sister Withe had told her once for curing wounds as she hurried out of the old church. Once she was gone, Veil sat back up and, aware of their separate diets, continued with their separate breakfasts.

* * *

  


They spent the day with Veil scouting the immediate land area for anything that may be a threat to them and Bryony cleaning up the old church so that it was more comfortable for them to live in.

A very strong wind sprung up very suddenly and sent the pair scurrying for shelter in the most covered section of the building. The rain tore through the gaps in the wall, causing a whistling as it sped through the smaller gaps. They huddled together in a pathetic little bundle of fur and rags, Veil using his body to shield Bryony's. During the storm, there was a loud sound of wood being ripped away from where it was hanging. The sign that read Saint Ninians rolled down the path a short while before rolling down several small hills, tumbling like a tumbleweed head and disappearing into a stream where it was washed away to never be seen again.

* * *

  


Veil and Bryony had enjoyed their dinner, fresh eggs had been supplied by the storm as had a few bird carcasses and berry bushes that had been too hard for Bryony to reach earlier had come down from where they had been and were now easily accessible. They sat by the small fire blazing merrily in the centre of the main part of the building, hugging each other and staring into the flames, silently thinking their own small thoughts.

It became late quicker than they expected and they lay down, huddled in their pitifully clothed rags and Bryony shivered, despite her efforts not to.

Veil felt sympathy for the small Mousemaid and he moved over until the side of her body was pressed up to the side of his and he wrapped his arms around her, willing all of his body heat to flow into her and keep her warm. She smiled softly, trying not to let her teeth chatter as she whispered into his ear "I love you so much."

He lent his head down until his mouth was next to her ear and whispered back, his voice amplified slightly by the deathly silence that reigned over the stone room "Aye, I know. I'm sorry about before, I really couldn't live without you. I would miss you so much that it was painful."  
"And I, you, every hour of every day." Veil couldn't resist a smile and a chuckle at her quaint phrase that she had probably picked up out of some book or from some elder at the Abbey.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"You are, my love. You are"

She opened her mouth to protest but her meek attempts were soon smothered as a crimson paw pulled her face forward and she felt Veil giving her the most loving kiss that she could imagine. Their tongues started exploring and Bryony suddenly lost all her tiredness and coldness as a hot stream of lava flowed strongly through her body, setting her alight and leaving her tingling in all the right places. Their lips still locked, other body parts started to explore, and it wasn't tongues. Bryony started off slowly, stroking his face before wrapping her paw around his neck and pulling him into her even more. He moaned and his other crimson paw started massaging her chest tantalisingly. Then Veil's other paw slid away from her face and Bryony gasped suddenly. They pulled away slowly, Bryony's paw still slightly draped slightly over one of his shoulders. Panting shallowly, she stared straight into his eyes.

"We… shouldn't…" she whispered slowly, never looking away from his steady gaze.

"Why?" He asked simply.

She had no idea and she said so to him. He grinned devilishly and pulled her down to the cold floor. She decided to go with him and let her body slowly head down towards the hard floor with his paws lightly guiding her.

"Now's your last chance… I won't be able to stop once we start" he said warningly, his body already shaking with anticipation. She wanted this as much as he did and they both knew it.

She shook her head. "No… I… I want to"

That was it. Veil flowed into action like it was a natural reflex, his sharp claws ripping off what was left of her only garment with ease and grace, no sign of aggression showing on his glowing features. He threw his Habit over in the corner where the scraps of hers had been carelessly flung. Then they got serious, Bryony holding him and pulling him down onto her, kissing his neck, chest and head as much as she could. Veil came down onto her and kissed back passionately, his crimson paws sliding up and down her body, each time his paw went down, he finished closer to her more sensitive parts before turning back and heading back up her body. She loved this and shivered with pleasure as she pulled him into her more and more, kissing him hungrily and pawing at his face, neck and back, her paws always roving. Veil's paw was now at the point here he could touch the area between her hind legs and she groaned with pleasure again. Then his paw reached her most sensitive spot and it stayed there, massaging, stroking and teasing her until neither of them could resist it any more.

He hesitated slightly, glancing into her eyes to be sure that what he was doing was right. She looked like she thought that she was in heaven and he didn't want to take it from her so he slowly slipped his claws into her, moving them in and out, the speed becoming more and more intense the longer he was doing it. He grinned again as she started moaning uncontrollably and her body started shaking spasmodically as she became more and more aroused. His paw became warm and he started doing it harder and faster until, again, neither of them could take it any longer. He pulled out his claw and laid down on top of her, locking their hips together and moving rhythmically with her. Then he entered her and she cried out loud, half in pain and half in pleasure. They continued moving up and down, Veil thrusting in and out slowly, causing her to moan and groan in a way that would have had any creature thinking that she was dying. Veil was thrusting in and out at a furious pace until her body suddenly sprung loose from its taut position like a bow from an arrow and she cried out so loud that it put all Banshees to shame. The sound caused them both to freeze, although both had been able to feel it coming.

As she lay, panting at an unbelievable rate, she felt angry at herself. Veil had done all of that to her, caused her to be so excited that her body did that but she had lain there dumbly, not helping him to have any pleasure, but focusing only on her own.

"That… was the best… thing I have ever… felt… in my life!" He gasped like a fish out of water as he rolled off her to lie down next to her and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

All the anger she had at herself melted away as she asked "Really? It was that ok?"

"OK??? It was more than that!" He said, completely happy.

Suddenly there was a scratching sound coming from the door and they froze, not daring to move lest they attracted the attention of whoever it was. Bryony felt like passing out from lack of air, due to trying not to pant and gasp.

They heard steps nearby and Veil tried to pull them into the shadows. But they were in plain view, illuminated by the strong moonlight flooding into the building.

"CRAP! ABSO-BALLY-SHITTING-LUTELY!" They heard barked out and they knew that they were in serious trouble.

…………………………

Hee hee hee, sprung _bad_! Ok, I need help with two things: 1. Does anyone know roughly how long a mouse is pregnant for? And 2. Does anyone know how to change the e-mail that you signed up to Fanfiction with? I REALLY NEED AN ANSWER, PLZ! I can't use the old one anymore but I have a new one now that I can use. I really need this info so that I can continue much further with the story.

Thanks to all my loyal readers (imagine me on a Grammy Awards stand) ;-D. From Votucu. P.S. Redwall, Lord of the Rings and Pirates of the Caribbean _rule_!


	9. Disgraced Travellers Who’ve Travelled a ...

Hey again, Votucu here. Thanks heaps for the answers to my questions – they were tons of help. Thanks again to Psycho Violinist of Silentwood for your help with the e-mail thing – I successfully changed the registered address and I can now get the updates from Fanfic when someone posts a review (WHICH I'D LIKE TO GET MORE OFTEN PLZ PPL *hint, hint* ;-D). Ok, I don't own Bryony, Veil, Jodd, Abbess Meriam, Bella, Skipper, Log-a-Log, Togget or anyone else at the Abbey, Redwall, Salamandastron, Swartt Sixclaw, Sunflash the Mace… but who's still reading this far into the disclaimer and who _really_ cares??? (No offence meant if you do). But I've said it and you can't jail me over this FUN piece of writing (typing, technically…). 

Forgive the language in this one, but you _are_ reading an R rated story, remember. C'ya.

…………………………

Chapter 9: Disgraced Travellers Who've Travelled a Complete Circle

The tirade of swearwords flooded the run-down church at a pace that would curdle any cream within a ten league radius of the startled – to say the extreme least – hare who stood in the doorway of Old Saint Ninians church, silhouetted by the midnight moon. Veil and Bryony were frozen to the floor with shock. Suddenly the immediate danger pumped boiling water into Veil's veins and he had leapt up and run over to the small puddle of rags on the floor before the intruder could even pause for breath. Martin's sword was completely cleared of its sheath before the lanky animal took a full step towards the bewildered and frightened mousemaiden and the ferret had flown back to her side before the hare could take another step forward. He brandished the sword, glaring and baring his teeth viciously, not stopping a low growl from rumbling in his throat. He jabbed outwards, missing the hare by several sword lengths, but still warning the intruder to keep its distance. The hare – who had managed yelling long enough to read the situation sprawled on the ground before him – took a cautious step backwards, his paw straying dangerously close to the squirrel dagger strapped to his side.

"Get away from the maiden, rapist" He growled lowly, his hard voice matching the cold steel of the dagger.

"You get away, she don't want no goody-goody shit hangin' around 'ere" Veil spat equally as cold, his snarl never changing.

Bryony was shaking, her heart was going so fast that she felt light-headed and her stomach was seriously threatening to return Veil's cooking to nature. "Stop –"she whispered, but neither creature could (or would) hear her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing back around here, scum?"

"Language, you long eared arsehole, there's a lady in the room"

"You didn't answer the question, dickhead"

"You answer it first, motherfucker"

"Why, you insolent little bastard! That was too offensive for me to let it pass!"  
"Then catch it and send it back, old fart!"

"No, you catch this!" he flung the small dagger at a blurring speed, Bryony found her voice long enough to scream as Veil went limp and his protective arms slid off her back. Then she crumpled limply to the floor under his body.

"Damn! Shitin' pissin' fuckin' crap!" the enraged hare sprinted forward and threw the ferret's body off Bryony's back before picking up her unconscious form and slinging it carefully over his shoulder. He relieved the ferret of Martin's sword and picked the scabbard up off the floor, tying it around his waist as he ran, very aware that he had to get the limp mouse to her home, the Abbey of Redwall. His dagger lay, forgotten, near the body of the fallen, resting in a small pool of blood. He left the body of Veil Sixclaw the Outcast where it had dropped, on the floor of Saint Ninians Church in Mossflower Woods.

***

_Bang! Thud! Bang! BOOM!_ Bella of Brockhall launched herself from her huge chair at Redwall's dining table and flew out of Great Hall at a remarkable pace, considering her age. She was at the Main Gate before the majority of Redwall were out of their seats, with Skipper of Otters, Log-a-Log and Abbess Meriam hard at her heels.

"Who bangs at our Gate this night?" she boomed out over the red sand-stone walls of her beloved home.

"A friend to the creatures inside, bearing something important" Jodd the Squirrelhare called back, using the traditional response that he and Bella had devised for the two of them.

"Open the doors! It's Jodd!" Bella cried out, lunging forward at the doors and single-handedly lifting the bar and flinging the solid wooden gates open recklessly. Animals scattered as a streak of fur and cloth bowled into and through the ever-growing crowds as he tore up to the Infirmary, hollering back to Sister Withe to hurry up and help him with his injured bundle. The small creature toddled up after him, very confused as to what the rush was and why she had had to leave her wildberry and cream tart at the table where hungry Dibbuns would soon find and devour it.

***

Squirrels, mice, hedgehogs, otters and shrews tried to rush after the fleet hare and the Infirmary Sister, for they were as confused as she was. Only the Badgermother Bella had been tall enough to see the face of the creature that Jodd had so painstakingly carted all thorough the night to return her to where she belonged and she understood instantly that this was not a matter that the other animals needed to get themselves involved in. Naturally, she was thoroughly excited to have the defenceless mouse back under her protection and among friends, but an unchecked mass rush to the Infirmary could easily cause something to go wrong. The wise badger cut to the back into the Great Hall and bounded up the stairs that led to the dormitories, skipping two steps at a time as she did. Panting shallowly, she blocked the hallway to the Infirmary with her body while waiting for the Redwallers to appear up the narrow hallway that their pursuit would be leading them up. As she had predicted, there was only a few seconds difference in time between her route and the route that led from the outside of the Abbey and Skipper was soon bounding towards her, with his fastest otters close behind him. A bark from the colossal badger quickly had them skidding to a halt and calling back to others behind him to stop before there was a huge collision.

"Skipper of Otters, I'm ashamed at you! Tearing around the Abbey after an injured creature and setting a terrible example to all those you command, as well as the many creatures who look up to you as a wise leader!" She said, ignoring all the stunned beasts that were standing in the hallway looking around sheepishly. But none were as sheepish as the otter Captain.

"Sorry, marm, wasn't thinkin' right, marm. Caught up in all the excitement, won't do it again, marm!" he said sharply, avoiding eye contact by focusing on the broad white stripe that stretched from the tip of her muzzle to the back of her head.

"So I should think, Skipper! Now quick march down to Cavern Hole and all you other creatures are to follow him without a sound"

The creatures silently trooped down the stairs, heads hung low.

***

Many leagues away, Togget the mole stirred slowly in a strange bed.

"You'm 'olden still naow. 'Urtin much, et will be" A soft mole voice said to him. It was a female voice, slowed by seasons and gentle from many years of love.

"Burr… wot 'appened to moi poor ole 'ead?" He asked, trying to clear the blur from in front of his eyes so that he could focus on his carer.

"A gurt fall, you'm tooken, maister" she told him.

"Ho urr… whurr is oi, marm?"

"Marm me, you woan't. En moi 'ome, you'm be. Carried you'm 'ere, moi sons did"

"Do you'm know o' Re'wall Abbey, marm?"

"Tolden us of et, travellers 'ave" She nodded slowly and waddled further back into her home where something was steaming in a large black cauldron. Dipping a wooden ladle in it, she stirred slowly. "Ask, whoi do you'm? Know ee place, do ee?"  
"Whoi, err, oi doan't know. Whoi do oi arsk?" he sounded very confused as he searched his brain for and answer to his question.

"Hush naow, moler. In due tiome, all queshuns will be answered" the old female replied quietly, her voice deceptively soothing as she walked over to him and let him take a sip of the strange stew from the ladle. He muttered a few in-coherent words before slipping into a very deep slumber. The female walked over to the cave entrance and blew three sharp notes on a small whistle that was attached to a cord hung around her neck. Three ferrets, a stoat and a male fox sprung from the bushes and ran forward at her command, seizing the unconscious mole and slinging him into a sack.

She patted the fox on his back, chuckling as she voiced her thoughts normally "Sixclaw shall be pleased with these catches –" there was a small tinkle of beads banging together as she swept her paw out from under her cloak and indicated several bags lined up in the near-by ditch, partly covered by bushes and weeds "– to use against the badger. We'd best be back to camp soon"

Nightshade the Seer had returned to Mossflower!

***

The Infirmary was so quiet that it made Jodd shiver. He looked around him, seeing all different types of vials, glass jars, poultice and herbal medicine recipes, fancily written on aged pieces of parchment and suspended on the walls. The odd hare found that he had much respect for Sister Withe as she silently rushed around the room, collecting things and taking them over to her sleeping patient where she administered them slowly and carefully. Then she tipped some water into the mouse's mouth and stood back with the hare to watch. Bryony gave a small gurgle and coughed slightly, which caused her to start breathing rapidly as she tried to clear out the water. Sister Withe gave a small excited squeak and rushed forward to help Bryony sit up before she choked to death. Jodd blew out a long sigh of relief, he'd never felt so scared for another creature in his life.

"She is well clear of danger, now. You can return to your meal, Jodd" the small nurse told him quietly as Bryony realised where she was and started looking around her.

"Where's Veil?" she whispered softly.

Jodd wasn't yet out the door, though very close, and he told her what she didn't want to hear "I finished the blaggard off for you, missy, no need to worry now, toodle-pip!" with that he sped out of the room, fancying that the remainder of his dinner was calling to him.

There was a scream of pain from behind him that echoed up and down the hallway and was so blood-chilling it froze his blood. He decided not to go back, pretending that the cause was something the Infirmary sister had applied to a sore spot. Inside his head, he knew different. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just that he had a picture of a plate with three large chunks of oat and barley cheese topping a luscious green salad spread with a small collection of nuts on the side and one of those blackberry muffins, a wildberry and cream tart and a deeper'n'ever pie in the other hand. He nodded at this as he arrived at the Great Hall and started making his dream a reality, taking small nibbles or sipping from discarded meals as he went, following his favourite meal motto "waste not, want not!" The mousemaid's problems would soon be solved.

***

In cavern hole, the scream sent a shiver down the spine of every creature present, from the smallest Dibbun up to Skipper and Bella themselves.

"Oi'm thinken ee poorbeast bees awakey naow" said a small voice from near the back o the room. Bella thought how amazing it was that even moles that young carried more wisdom than most creatures thrice their age that she'd met.

"Skipper, Log-a-Log, Foremole, Abbess Meriam and I will go up to check on our visitor now, would you all please return to your meals and be thankful that I didn't scold you further" she said to the gathering, then motioning the leaders forward with a sweep of her heavy arm.

They trooped up silently, with Bella ad Meriam up the front. The Abbess leant over to the badger and said quietly "you know who it is, don't you, Bella?"  
The badger could not lie to the Mother of Redwall so she nodded slowly "yes, I do know. And I believe that you will be overjoyed when you see them again" She would say no more on the subject.

_Tap, Tap, Tap!_ There was a small knock on the Infirmary door and the small Sister tiptoed over to it, opening the door a small crack. She was confronted by the Abbess, who asked her if they were allowed in to check on the patient. She nodded and softly added that they needed to be extremely quiet. The small patrol of six creatures padded over to the bedside where there lay a small bundle of fur under a tattered bed sheet, her body shaking as she cried, but no sound came from her.

"You'll have to forgiver her, marm" Sister With told Abbess Meriam "but she lost her voice from grieving"

"Grieving?" the Abbess asked.

"Yes, over the ferret. Jodd put paid to him and when he told her so, she went into fits of crying and screaming into her pillow. Then she stopped screaming suddenly and hasn't again, since"

It was then that the wise Abbess knew what had happened to Bryony and felt ashamed that this was the homecoming that the poor mouse had received. Jodd would be receiving a harsh talking to later on and she was sure that she and Bella would be able to deliver it well.

"Bryony, small flower, please look at me" the mouse's ears didn't even flicker in her direction. Skipper, Foremole and Log-a-Log glanced at each other, nether had guessed until then either. Bella was worried, it was much worse than she had dared to imagine.

The Abbess sat on the edge of the bed, stroking the soft head-fur of the pathetic little bundle "Bryony, you are home now, safe with friends who love you" Meriam tried again.

Bryony shook her head and tried to bury herself further under the sheets, still crying rapidly and silently. Bella headed back to the door, getting the others to follow. Abbess Meriam stood up slowly, walking away from the small mouse. Sister With decided that it probably would be better to leave Bryony alone for a while, so she followed the procession out of her infirmary.

Bryony heard them go, but paid no heed. She just continued crying silently into her pillow.

***

Nightshade the Seer rolled over in her bed and lay still. She rolled over a bit more, and then she rolled back to her original position. _What is preventing me from my rest?_ She asked herself, climbing off the bunch of moss and grass and trotting over to her bag of sticks and stones. She threw them up once and let them drop to the ground, noting how they acted in the air and how they landed. She heard someone stir behind her and she froze as they stood and started coming up behind her. She sniffed the wind and easily recognised the scent of Renzarch the Archer, once a member of stupid Damsontongue's pack of foxes. Now he served Swartt Sixclaw, just like the rest of the pack.

"Why doest thou approach me during my meditations, Renzarch?"

He was not surprised that she had picked who he was, it was said that she knew _everything_, which was how Swartt knew if anyone was thinking of mutiny. He was afraid of being near her alone though, so he sat a bit away from her. She chuckled dryly and he shivered slightly. _She reads minds too?_ He thought.

"I 'eard you movin' 'round an' I wanted to see what's up"

"'What's up' you say? My shells, sticks and stones go up and come down, revealing anything that I need to know"  
They sat in silence, her eyes staring at one particular shell, which definitely was not a part of her collection earlier that day. Brushing it with one claw, she removed the dirt from it. Then she picked it up and stared at the markings on it. _One, Two, Three…_ She counted the scratches carefully, a sinking feeling coming over her. _…Six!_ That's when the other objects suddenly made sense. One rock had landed so that it looked like a big bell above another red shell, which was quite large. This shell had landed on top of a small hole in the ground. As she disturbed the shell, many upset ants streamed out of the hole. _A building which houses many creatures?_ She thought. The sticks and leaves had landed around one side of the large shell. _A woodlands__ of some sort?_ Then it hit her. These woods that she was back in and the woods around the building were one and the same. Then she realised what had been disturbing her so much all through the day. She was back where they had had to fight those woodlanders, where the baby ferret had been lost and almost where she had seen him again.

"Come, fox, we're going to take a short walk" She instructed, standing up and giving one last swift look at her collections of shells, stones and sticks before hurriedly putting them back in her pouch. The two foxes walked swiftly off into the woods.

_Swartt would be extremely pleased if I were to bring his only son back into his charge._ She thought to herself, her ears flicking back and forth as she tried to listen for anything that moved, while she sniffed the air intently to catch the scent of a ferret. All the time she was coming closer to Redwall and closer to Saint Ninians run-down church.

…………………………

Hello! Thanks all for your reviews. Sorry it's been a while but Fanfiction has been down heaps and I haven't been able to upload this 'cause I can't log in properly. Does anyone have any idea why this is?

C'yas, from Votucu.


End file.
